


Plain Sight

by redgoth



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU Where Everyone has some Chill and isn't Horrible and Murdery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, If I have to type these tags out one more time i swear to god, Kisses, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: Kurt and Ram have breakfast with the ladies.Of course, there is chaos.





	

Secret relationships were… tough, to say the least. Kurt knew this first hand. It was especially hard on days like these, soft mornings with their friends, with everyone gathered together for breakfast. With Ram sitting close to Kurt, but not close enough, watching Veronica and McNamara basically sharing a chair, almost feeding each other strawberries from the pancakes Martha made.

(Martha’s tucked in the corner, typing out some essay for her English course. Duke and Chandler are watching the couple with what could probably be described as disgust. It's almost understandable, Kurt thinks.)

This whole scene is overly soft and domestic and frankly it’s almost weird to be a part of. But it’s fine, everything is fine. Just Kurt and Ram and brunch with a bunch of ladies. Completely normal.

Except it wasn’t, and Kurt was pretty sure that at least _someone_ in the room besides him could see it. Because he was more subdued, but his smile was more genuine, and Ram was bouncing his head along to the peppy pop music coming from Heather M.’s radio, grinning like a dummy even though soon he’d have to skip out to get to Poli-Sci. (Which Kurt irritably knew took fourteen minutes to get to from their apartment.) And this morning they woke up curled around each other in Kurt’s bed, all tired eyes and smiles.

So, everything wasn’t normal. It was weird, it felt off kilter, but everything was fine. And that was true. While they couldn’t sit as close as either of them would like, can’t have his arm wrapped around Ram’s shoulder without alerting that something was different, things were okay.

And tonight, after classes and work and homework and all that other bullshit, they could chill out on the couch, with Kurt’s head resting in Ram’s lap, watching stupid movies and staying up just a bit too late. And then they’d get ready for bed, side by side, bumping into each other as they fall into their shared bed. And that would make all the hiding and sneaking around worth it.

“I think we should get a rat.” McNamara says, giggling lovingly at Veronica and breaking Kurt away from his thoughts. Veronica only stares at her with mild amusement.

“Our landlord would kill us, Heather.” She says, and Heather M. sighs.

“Can we get a rat some day?” She asks.

“Maybe.” Veronica smiles. Heather grins and presses a kiss to her cheek.

There’s a hand on Kurt’s thigh, but he refuses to glance over and acknowledge the other. He does, however, lean just a bit closer to the other man. Inconspicuous. Totally. That’s them. _Duh_.

Duke rests her arm on the table, chin in her hand, and groans. “Why would you want a rat? They’re gross.”

“They’re not!” McNamara protests, sitting up straighter in her seat. “They’re really clean, actually!”

Veronica wraps her arm around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer.

“You’re all a bunch of rats.” Chandler mumbles, and Ram stifles a chuckle. His hand leaves Kurt’s thigh. Kurt’s lips twitch to a frown, but he shakes his head a little and shovels a forkful of pancake into his mouth. He’d live.

“I had a rat when I was younger.” Martha smiles, looking up from her laptop. “Her name was Sniffles.”

“Aw, I remember Sniffles.” Veronica grins. “She always used to try to hide in my hair.”

“She liked warm places.” Martha laughs.

Another few minutes passed with minimal conversation, until Ram had his hands sat on the table and he was pushing himself up.

“Alright, well.” He says, smiling dopily. “I think it’s time I get goin’.”

“Bye Ram!” McNamara sings, and Veronica and Chandler give a little wave.

“Later, dude-” Kurt starts, but there’s a hand on his cheek and Ram’s leaning in, and then his lips are on his, and Kurt’s eyes close because holy shit his boyfriend is kissing him, holy _shit_.

Ram pulls away after a second and Kurt opens his eyes. Ram’s smile was soft, and sweet, and Kurt could only return it with a look of horror. A look that was slowly returned by Ram as he seems to just realize what the fuck he’s just done.

Almost robotically, he turns to the girls in the seat beside them. He grabs Heather M. by the chin and kisses her face. She looks confused when he pulls away.

Then, onto Veronica, who scrunched her face up in disgust. He moves mechanically onto Heather Duke, who scowls and puts her hand up over her face. He looks to Heather Chandler, who simply glares at him with her cold eyes and he continues on to Martha, leaning over the screen of her laptop and gripping her face in his hands, kissing her mouth. She stares at him with wide eyes.

He takes a step back, clearing his throat too loudly. “ _Well._ ” He says, grabbing his jacket off the chair. “Um, bye! Off to class, later!” And just like that he’s out the door.

Kurt stares at the door, jaw slack, eyes wide.

“What. The _fuck_ , Kelly?” Chandler asks, her scrutinizing glare now fixed on him.

Kurt sputters and stumbles to a response. “Why are you ‘what the fuck’-ing me!” He asks, his voice cracking like a fucking middle schooler. “Ram’s the one who kissed you, not me!”

“He kissed you _first,_ Kurt.” Duke chimes in, and Kurt gives her a glare. “I’m just saying, I think that _means_ something.”

“No, no, no,” Kurt points a finger at her. Then proceeds to point it at all of them. “That means nothing! It was a bro kiss! No homo!”

“He didn’t say no homo!” Says the resident homo, one Heather McNamara. Kurt pushes everything away from his bit of table and puts his head down, letting out an irritable groan.

“Kurt, are you and Ram-?” Veronica raises an eyebrow. She still looks minorly disturbed from the kiss.

“No!” Kurt lies, wiggling around a little to hold his face in his hands. “No, no no, no, shut up. Shut up right now.”

“It seems like someone’s got a secret they aren’t sharing.” Chandler scoffs, picking at her nails.

Yeah, the facade was quickly falling to pieces.

“No secret.” Kurt groans.

“What’s with the kiss, Kelly?”

And, okay, yeah, all of the hiding and sneaking is starting to seem… _really_ not worth it. Some cheap kind of cop-out. Why were they even hiding in the first place? To hold up some weird standard that they had set for themselves? That they’re only allowed to date chicks? What in the hell. No, that made sense, that was practically what had come from their mouths the day they kissed for the first time, the day they held each other closer and watched each other's eyes.

What was that word Veronica said a few weeks ago? Heteronormative? That. That’s what that was, wasn’t it?

Okay, he’s been staring at the table for too long now.

“Shut up.” He says, eloquently.

“You can’t keep secrets for ever, _Kelly._ ” Chandler says with an evil smirk.

Kurt just keeps his head pressed to the table. No way. This would only be handled when he wasn't the only one taking the shit.

 

...  
  


_To: Ram_

> I  
> CANNOT BELIEVE  
> You KISSED ME and then RAN OFF  
> AND LEFT ME TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING

_From: Ram_

> im so fuck ing  so rr y  
> but to be fair i did also did try to kiss everyone else too so i mean  
> c’mon

_To: Ram_

> NOT HELPFUL


End file.
